Naruto and summoning of authors
by Drakesword
Summary: Well the title explains it pretty much...not much else to say.


Ok this jump out at me when I started posting on , Naruto summoning authors to train him, and cause a lot of trouble for everyone in general. I have some people who will be summoned but I will take more. Well let's start this by having Sarutobi doing the disclaimer.

Sarutobi: Drake does not own Naruto or anything that may come from anything else, all he owns is the crap in his house and his twisted ideas.

(Scene changes)

We see our young hero Naruto jumping through trees. He jump into a clearing with a little shack at its border and goes to the center of the clearing and spreads the scroll he was caring on his back out in front of him. He reads the first jutsu and groans. "Aw man shadow clones? That's my worst jutsu! I better find something else." His eyes pass over a single place where he could sign his name and put a hand print. Above this blank was a group of hand signs and a warning. "What's this? Let's see it says, to he who signs this you are endangering the fabric of reality and time. With signing this you will have the chance to become the greatest ninja ever. Wow I got to sign this!" Naruto reads the direction and signs in blood and reads up on the hand signs and the way to finish the summoning when Iruka walks through the trees.

"Hey Iruka looks like I found you." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head, "I only had time to learn one jutsu. Now I'm a genin right?"

"Wait who told you'd become a genin if you stole the scroll?" asked Iruka.

"Mizuki told me it was an extra credit test." Naruto told Iruka and as he says that Iruka tackles Naruto and protects him from a huge bunch of weapons throw by Mizuki. Mizuki is on a branch holding a huge throwing star.

"Well you pass Naruto now give me the scroll"

"No Naruto don't he's going to betray the village."(**A/N Here is where is cuts from cannon)**

"NO DIP IRUKA! HE ALMOSTED KILLED YOU! I GET TRY MY NEW JUTSU NOW!" Naruto jumped in front of Iruka and Mizuki and starts to do hand seals. "Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto slams his hand to the ground and a huge puff of smoke comes up stopping everyone from seeing. All they can see are three figures standing around Naruto.

"Hey where are we guys?" Asked the figure closest to Mizuki,

"I don't know Drake all the smoke is blocking my vision." Said a male voice nearest to Iruka in an irate tone.

"Stop it Cam he was just wondering. It looks like we've been summoned." Said a female voice nearest to Naruto, they all feel a huge flare of chakra from the three and it shows them to be a trio of teens. They all were caring a weapon of some kind. The one closest to Naruto was a tall red head with a scythe and a small old fashion pistol on his hip. The next on was closest to Naruto was a teenage girl with a Bow and a sword with a pack that is bulging with what looks like bowling balls, **(A/N You have seen bowling balls in Naruto? I think not.)** The final person was a teen with pale skin brown hair and grey eyes caring a pair of katana.

"Who are you three?" Asked Naruto.

"We are the authors and your new summons. I'm Drake, the girl is Nask, and the other guy is Cam. Who are you and why did you summon us?" said Drake with the scythe.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I summoned you so you could help me against my traitor teacher." Said Naruto while glaring at Mizuki.

"Well Drake I guess we get to have some fun." Said Cam with a dark gleam in his eyes, "We can show Naruto what we can do."

"Go nuts dude. Just don't kill him...or drive him insane." Said Drake in a bored tone "Now Naruto I can see you're new to being a ninja. You're lucky because you have access to the forgotten arts, not to mention the most powerful beings in this plane on your side."

Naruto then started jumping around yelling, "YES I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!"

The sound of Mizuki's screaming ends and the group starts laughing.

(End of the chapter)  
Ok people that's the end good night and review. Send in bios and reviews and tell me what I should do.


End file.
